BEST DAY WITH MOMMY!
by cookie-pocky-strawberry-love
Summary: MAINLY ABOUT CAM AND HER DAUGHTER IN HER DAUGHTERS POV PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT MADE MY CUZIN CRY HAPPY TEARS!NOT SAD!ONE-SHOT UNLESS U REVIEW TELLING ME YOU WANT A STORY ABOUT ABBY! HER DAUGHTER
1. Chapter 1

pleassse read and review it made my cuzin kiki almost cry but happy tears ok this is not a sad ending i dont like unhappy endings so you have nothing to worry about!

i forgt to say that i dont own gallagher girls or THIS SONG BY TAYLOR SWIFT!there you go yupimfromscottland who doesnt have an i had to fix a few things i saw a lot of mistakes in the song lyrics so this should be right i didnt type this my cousin did so im a little mad because i wrote the lyrics down on paper all she had to do was type it i had to do the same with a few aongfics too so either way i still love you kiki its ok!

oh and one more thing like i said if you want this into a story later like how she meet her boyfriend and her school years then tell me n a review but this is only a songfic so to get through it i rushed her life but just tell me in a review if you want it a story later on not now i have challenges to do and a few stories on hold that i need to get posted up a.s.a.p

_**READ ON AND REVIEEEEEWWW!**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm 5 years old it's getting cold out got my big coat on. I hear your laugh and look up at smiling at you I run and run. Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides Look now, the sky is gold. I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home. I don't know why all the trees change in the fall. But I know you're not scared of anything at all. don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away but I know I had the best day with you today.<strong>

Hi! My name is Abigail Cameron Goode. But you can call me Abby. I'm five and I'm outside right now it's cold but no biggy I got my coat on.

And do you wanna know a secret I'm hiding from mommy so shh

"Abby haha" I hear her laugh and look up smiling at her my mom Cameran Ann Goode with her dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and she's beautiful like in my princess stories, I quickly run and run through a pumpkin patch and to the tractor rides and she's chasing me were on my grandparents farm in Nevada.

By the time were both tired the sky is kinda golden and getting darker as mommy is starting the tractor she drove I just hugged her legs and put my head on her lap as she's stroking my hair while the other hand is driving the tractor I'm falling asleep just as were getting closer to home. Before I close my eyes I look at the trees they're different colors and even though I don't know why they change colors they're so pretty. I look at my mommy I know she's not scared of anything at all. She stops the tractor, turns it off and picks me up in her arms and takes me to bed. She tucks me in and I ask her if she can read Snow White to me as she does so I'm getting sleepier as she reads i thought to myself Snow White's house may be near or may be far away but I know only one thing as mommy closes the book and kisses my forehead I tell her what I know

"I love you mommy and I had the Best Day with you today." I yawn and close my eyes as I hear her reply

"I love you too Abby I also had the Best Day with you today" and then I hear the door close gently.

**I'm 13 now and don't know how my friends could be so mean. I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys. And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away and we talk and window shop til I forgotten all their names.**

Hey it's Abby again I'm thirteen now *sniff*

I don't know how my friends could be so mean to me I guess they weren't really my friends. I come home crying to mommy and she's in the kitchen when she turns to kiss me but only finds me running to her crying and finally latching on to her crying all over her shirt.

She says "Abby honey what's wrong?" holding me tight, I take a breath before letting it all out saying

"I'm going to be a Gallagher and I love the idea I'm gonna be a spy but when I was saying 'goodbye' to my friends I couldn't tell them the truth and they got mad at me because I was giving s really lame lie to them. I felt bad too."

My mom right when I finished she grabbed he keys and we drove and drove until we got far enough away from Roseville Town. When we got out of the car my mom put her arm around my shoulders and we talked and laughed a little and window shop-in which I remembered my Aunt Marey who loves to shop- I had so much fun with my mom I forgot all my friends names.

**I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school. but I know I'm laughing the car ride home with you. don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay. But I know I had the best day with you, today.**

Now I'm thinking as we get into the car that I don't know who I'm gonna talk to on my last two days in school before I go to Gallagher. All I know is that I'm laughing on the car ride home with the one person who loves me and even thought I don't know how long it's gonna take for me to feel ok.

I had the best day with my mom today.

_two weeks later_-

Into my new school my 3 roommates are my best friends-no kidding- they really are Liz, and Jonas's daughter Alice Anderson, Alice is like her mom with her catch phrase "Oopsies daisies"

Bex and grants daughter Jennifer Newman or just Joy or you'll get hurt,

and then Macey and Preston's daughter Nicole Winters who loves to shop like her mom.

and surprisingly I feel a little better now that I've reunited with my real true friends-sisters- And I still remember that day.

**I have an excellent father. His strength is making me stronger. God smiles on my little brother. Inside and out he's better than I am. I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run. And I had The Best Days with you.**

I have the best dad in the whole world –even in the spy business- his strength makes me stronger every day and that I can do so much more

. And God smiles at my little brother-who is only 3 years old which means I'm 16 right now- I just know it because inside and out he's better than I am he's even gonna be a good spy too. I'm proud of him.

I grew up yes in such a pretty house my mom liked to decorate with Aunt Liz, Bex and Macey's help and I had so much space to run around and around till I got tired, I had the best days with you.

**There is a video I found from back when I was three. You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talkin' to me. It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs. My Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world. Now I know why the all the trees change in the fall I know you were on my side even when I was wrong. And I love you for giving me your eyes. Staying back and watching me shine And I didn't know if you knew.**

"We're really sorry about your loss"

"I'm so sorry I hope you feel better"

"Whose going to watch over the kids now? She's only 18 and the kid is 5"

Those were the only stuff I would hear from everyone because Cameran Ann Morgan Goode and Zachary Goode had both died mysteriously in a fire bomb explosion on their last mission-in which their bodies were never found and it's just weird besides them being the best CIA operatives- The director came up to me and said

"I'm sorry but your parents were the best at their job"

I reply "That's what I don't get they were 'the best' so why death?"

and he just turned around, before leaving he said "Even the best fail in one point or another".

When everyone had left_-forcefully Bex, Grant, Jonas, Macey and Preston_- I put Jamie Zachary Goode-_my little 5 year old brother_- in bed. I went downstairs and opened the CD changer to listen to music when I found a DVD titled _'Abby's best days'_ I decided to watch it so I put it in. I gasped I had found myself from back when I was 3, I'm in the kitchen talking with mommy and she had set up a paint set, I'm dressed up as a princess with a pirate eye patch and dwarfs ears-weird,_ what an age_- I hear that daddy's smart and see that you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world.

-Video clip-

"Don't. Be careful with the paint Zach don't tempt her" Cammie said.

"Mhm sure I won't now watch this bee… see red and yellow make orange" said Zach.

"coooooooooool" said Abby.

"Ok ok step back and video tape whatever and let me do the girl talking with her" said Cammie.

"You can't even do girl talking in your head" mumbled Zach.

"I heard that don't tempt me goode" said Cammie while Zach laughed.

-End video clip-

By the time I finished I'm in tears I see a movement from the corner of my right eye but I know who it is "What do you want Patterson?" Nick Patterson one of my best friends brothers friend from blackthorne steps out of the shadows

"Just wanted to see how you were I'm sorry Abbs" I looked away not wanting him see me cry but he was closer than I thought and just grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"I'm sorry" he said again and leaned in and before I had time to think he kissed me and then asked "Would you be my girlfriend?"

_4 years later_**-**

it is now July and we graduated as were sitting around talking- _Jamie off with Uncle Grant-_, me with my best friends their Blackthorne boys, their brothers and brothers Gallagher Girls sitting with them, me sitting next to my one and only Blackthorne boy Nick Patterson still strong since that night I agreed to be his girlfriend. I'm 21 now it's been a year and Nick stands and says

"We of Gallagher and Blackthorne are finally going into spy business CIA, MI6 and so on. We will do well in our job and be the best of the best following in our parents' footsteps and/or great great more great grandparents. We hope and will see each other again and work together; it's been great school days with you all. Abby you're the only Gallagher girl_-he got down on one knee_- Would you do the honor of marrying me?" my jaw just like all my sisters around me had dropped to the floor even then I jumped into his arms and said yes a thousand times while crying.

when he slipped the ring on, two pair of arms slipped around my waist and two voices I hadn't heard in a looong time spoke to me that made me cry even more because by my sides stood on my right my daddy-Zachary Goode- and on my left my mommy-Cameran Ann Morgan- as I hugged them so tight that they couldn't breathe I was also crying hysterically.

Turns out the director explained that both my parents quit their jobs but they had a lot of enemies and needed to pretend to be dead and wait a few years to be sure everyone believed it. Now I know why the leaves change in the fall and that we grow up but the people who truly love you are there for you the whole time even if you don't know it.

My parents mainly my mom has been on my side even when I'm wrong but I'm glad I have her eyes and that she's been staying back watching me shine up to Nick's proposal-which dad, grant, winters, and Jonas are giving a man talk while the ladies are gazing at my ring- and mom one more thing I don't know if you know this or not by now but I'm just gonna say it.

**So I'm takin' this chance to say I had the best day with you, today.**

I've had the best days with you and the best time of my 've taught me so much even now when nick and i are 23 and our expecting our first child that the doctors say are twins yep!you read right so congrats grandma lol.i love you so much and expect lots of visits from both you and dad so you can also teach my kids and help them out with their problems when i can' i just gotta _say_

_I had the best day with you today...even today..._

love your daughter,

Abigail Cameron Goode Patterson

Abby :)

* * *

><p>ok everyone i finally got this on here i hope you liked it lol hope you cried both happy and sad tears like my emotional cuzin hehe jk kiki you know i love ya!please review it only takes a few mintues for those of you who dont know me and my cuz have an accont together its fairfarren~silvermist fawn please read her first songfic you dont need to know anime to read it.<p>

**_CIAO_**

**_Sakura_**


	2. tell me! srry things were in caps before

ok so im gonna ask that if you guys like this oneshot and want to see a full story on cammie daughters life u know how she met her boyfriend her days as a baby jst let me know in a review or pm. so today my brother fell off his skateboard an his skateboard slipped it was reeeaaallly fuunny im telling u his face and the way he slipped like a cartoon **hilarious!** XD i was dieing of laughter nt concerned at all if he was ok well a lil bit bt stilll if i decided to put it on utube ill let u guys know anyways review or pm me! **_ciao sakura_**


End file.
